


XXX-1

by BlackCuba



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCuba/pseuds/BlackCuba
Summary: 我和朋友（感谢她每天陪我high到超晚还喜欢我写的东西，爱她！）high出来的脑洞前情提要布莱恩是新毕业的警校新生，被相中排他执行卧底任务，新人卧底没有任何关系的任务非常少见，但是上面就是这么干了，原因是他们需要一个小伙子去送人头，他们在那个监狱里面折损了四个人（卧底），对方显然知道他们的信息，而他们是根据前段时间被抓的某政界大佬的洗钱网络摸到那个监狱的，只要把那里起底不知道有多少政要人士要翻车，为此他们用了下做手段，送新人去死卖情报。但是显然监狱的老大不买账，他和小卧底玩儿的开心。监狱内部最近也不和，他们是不同派系的人的手下，布朗作为典狱长镇压这些黑警们不要闹事闹得太过以及协调其中关系和负责重要的洗钱网络部分。他们获得了情报说新来的5个新人里面有卧底但是不知道是哪一个，于是每个老大哥带一个新人，典狱长不带新人，但是一个急着送死（布莱恩没有获得完整的情报，他的行为总是有误）的新人显然不属于正常狱警的范畴，为了稳定监狱内部和自己手下的情绪他亲自带着这个（他觉得脑子有点毛病）的新人干活，渐渐的觉得有趣，察觉到这个小鬼不应该属于这里。一次典狱长外出的时候小卧底被其他的（非布朗派狱警）教训，他们把洗衣房的们反锁默许了监狱内的帮派进行打击报复，被赶来的（布朗派）狱警阻止。就是内忧外患这个洗钱的黑监狱基本就要完蛋的时期ps.上面喂给布莱恩的是假情报，只要他被识破（他们默认他肯定会被识破）拷打招供，监狱内有人信任这个情报按照这个去做他们就有办法把这个堡垒打一个突破口。





	XXX-1

布朗典狱长坐在自己的办公室里，桌面上堆积着尚未处理完毕的文件，他身着制服——解开了扣子——坐在自己的王座上，办公室内没有开灯，黑暗的室内只有一盏台灯提供了一丝光亮，他靠在椅子上手指间夹着香烟远离了光明的眷顾，在没有光照的空间里吞吐烟雾。  
他是这座监狱的主人，是这个孤岛的国王，国王有个小情人，监狱的主人有一只小宠物，现在小朋友遇到一些麻烦而他不打算插手。如果他活不过这些不痛不痒的小状况，他也没有义务帮他遮风挡雨提供私人保护伞服务，典狱长是个成年人，还是个不怎么善良的成年人，他的宠物就不能是个人畜无害的兔子，这所监狱里充斥着豺狼虎豹，如果想活下来就必须成为肉食动物。  
仁君保护臣民，明君用人不疑，他是暴君，他随心所欲。  
他听到了开门声，有人进入了办公室，布朗警戒的坐起身，他的手握着书桌抽屉下方暗格内的枪，他放在这里以备不时之需，他手底下的部分小伙子们最近的不良动作有些大，他得加强防范，战争总是残酷的并且终结于一方失败，他可不想做失败的那一方。  
他看着对方走进，然后渐渐的松开握住枪的手。  
他的小白兔情人，他的乖巧的小宠物走进了他的领地，大男孩眼神涣散脸上沾着零星的血迹，手上握着一根警棍，他不用细看就知道上面必然沾满了血。男孩把门在身后落锁，清脆的响声在此时听来似乎是一声号角的吹奏曲，典狱长站起身，他朝着大男孩走去，对方蜜色的双眼里满是惊恐与难以置信，望向他的时候脆弱又恐慌，他安抚似的抱住自己，手中的警棍掉落在地面上弹跳两下滚在了一边。  
布朗朝他走去，男人高大的身影遮住了室内唯一的光线的来源，他的影子覆盖在大男孩的身上，对方只是抬起头看着他。  
“安静，我的男孩。”布朗站在他的面前竖起一根手指压在布莱恩准备说话的嘴唇上。“嘘，别害怕，你不会有事。”  
“我......”男孩抗拒着压在他嘴唇上的手指，他睁大眼睛看着布朗，他的成熟的具有威慑力的男朋友，他的任务目标，他的秘密情人，他必须要开口，他已经为许多事情保持缄默任由其滋生发展害得他一败涂地乱七八糟让他的生活脱离掌控一发不可收拾。“我杀人了......克兰西.....我没想杀他.....”他睁着眼，布朗挡住了所有的光线，他只能抬起头看着男人脸上的影子，他看不清男人的五官但是那双蓝色的眼睛一如既往的深沉又坚定，那是清晨的蓝天抑或遥远的海平线的色彩，布莱恩渐渐的找回了自己的声音，他开始找回自己身体的控制力，他抱着自己的手臂不论手上的血迹是否会弄脏他白色的制服，他用力的抱紧自己。“我杀人了.....我杀人了，克兰西........怎么办.....”布莱恩觉得自己内心有一部分永远的沉入了沼泽，他站在悬崖边窥视深渊却不慎跌入其中。  
布朗看着不知所措的布莱恩，他的手指还压在男的嘴唇上，他能感到对方浑身发抖，肾上腺激素的作用退去之后所产生的效果，布朗收回手改为轻轻的抱住他，他一手环过对方的肩膀一手放在对方的腰上轻轻地将他带入自己的怀抱。对方像是溺水的人抓住了一块浮木似的紧紧的回抱住他，揪紧他背上的衣服。“没事，别害怕，我会处理的。”他亲吻男孩的头顶承诺着，他知道这一天总会到来，这里是人间炼狱，是一个堕落之所，被抛弃的法外之地，一个从天而降一尘不染的天使又能如何呢？他抚摸着大男孩的头，任由对方将手环上他的脖子。  
他们分开了一些距离，布朗看进布莱恩的眼睛，那里面的光线消失了，现在尽是受伤的痕迹和被击破的碎片，男孩看着他，那双眼睛里只有他。  
布莱恩收紧他扣在布朗后颈的手，自己也踮起脚，高大的男人也略微低下头。  
这个吻有着他们之前没有过的感受，包含着侵略的硝烟和不顾一切的火热，舍弃自尊的放弃与孤注一掷的破碎。  
圈养的小白兔，吹着号角降临的天使，来自盐湖城的大男孩，正义的执法者，此刻他失去了他的信条打破了他的底线，他无家可归除了这位炼狱的国王的怀里无处可去，他不顾一切不计后果，来自光明与正义的使者转身投入黑暗的怀抱。  
布朗的手顺着男孩的背部滑上去扫过他裸露的颈脖，接着托住他的后脑，他把手指伸进他柔软的头发——他想念这个，他不会承认——把男孩压向他，对方的身体火热嘴唇却冰凉，他的脸上还带着血迹，此刻正闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖被他用一个吻挑起欲望。  
布莱恩在他的嘴里呻吟出声，他紧紧的扣着男人的后背，他需要这个，他需要。  
“操我。”他说。“求你，操我。”

下一个吻来袭的更加凶猛急促，他们的呼吸缠在一起，比起亲吻更像撕咬，布莱恩扯掉布朗的外套拉扯着他的领带，布朗将男孩扎在裤子里的制服拉出来将手伸进去抚摸他光滑的背脊，男孩在他们接吻期间大声呻吟饱含欲望。  
小白兔脱下了皮，露出了他的尖牙，现在他是一头正式的小狼崽了。  
他们推搡着后退，衣物落在地上，布朗往后靠在办公桌上的时候他的衬衣已经被解开，领带不翼而飞，而他的小情人的上衣早就消失不见，他们一直都在蹂躏啃咬着对方的嘴唇，男孩退开一些距离望进布朗的眼睛，他们喘息着互相凝视对方，他的眼神像是融化的巧克力甜蜜又苦涩，大男孩轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。接着他的年轻情人他的酒神狄俄尼索斯在他面前双膝一屈跪了下来，双手摆弄着他的皮带。布朗呼吸沉重，他盯着布莱恩像是盯着猎物又像是盯着穷尽一生所获取的珍宝，他看着男孩活动着手指解开他的皮带扣，解开他制服裤子的扣子，男孩把双手放在自己的大腿上抬起眼睛看着他似乎在征求他的同意，他伸出手揉了一把在刚刚跌跌撞撞的吻——称为撕咬更合适——中已经乱成一团的柔软的棕发表示默许。男孩有些紧张的咽了口唾沫。  
接着他的脸凑近男人的胯部，他的鼻子触碰到了男人裤子里的硬挺，他瑟缩了一下，但是没有停止，他接着往前隔着裤子从下至上的亲吻男人的阴茎，用吻描绘出了一个大致的外形，接着他寻找着男人裤子的拉链，鼻子不断地擦过男人已经越来越明显的阴茎的外形，布朗控制着自己的呼吸，他需要克制自己不要让这场性事中黑暗的一面降临的太早。  
大男孩找到了他需要的东西，他用牙齿咬着解开制服裤子的拉链，双手拽着裤腿令它滑落男人的胯部。  
布朗已经完全硬了，他的阴茎把他的内裤撑了起来，已经能看到它完整的造型和大小，男孩舔了舔嘴唇，这不是他第一次和布朗做爱，他们做过很多次，他知道布朗的大小（那真的好大），他知道布朗可以把他操到神志不清甚至第二天上班的时候都还感觉得到他，他们做过很多很多次，但是他从来没有给布朗口交过，一次都没有，这是他第一次做这件事，他想要这么做，他需要，他需要做一切可以让他忘记关于他们所在的这个世界的事。  
布莱恩把脸凑过去，他没有经验不知道怎么做，对于这个他一无所知，在警校的时候他们曾经在浴室里互相开玩笑也曾撞见过互相撸管的尴尬场景，但是替他人口交？他们只在闲暇时间的下流笑话里交流过，而对象通常是女明星女模特——甚至难缠的女教官——替他们口交，布莱恩没有参与过讨论但不代表他不知情，他回忆着他曾经的同学的污言秽语和下流的幻想，他需要一些指导。他用侧脸凑过去贴在那根巨物上磨蹭，他的鼻子的侧面贴着内裤的布料，他隔着这层薄薄的织物感受到来自内部散发的热度，他叹息着开始亲吻它，用舌头舔舐描绘它的轮廓，他听到来自头顶的呼吸越来越粗重他知道自己做的应该是对的。  
这给了他一些信心，他最害怕的就是对方推开他任由他躺倒在地上破碎无助。  
布莱恩抬起手托住男人内裤里两个球状的囊袋，他轻轻的揉搓它们，同时像舔冰棒那样舔过阴茎外层的布料，他的口水浸湿它，即便还没有完全展露自身那柄被封在剑鞘里的圣剑的气势也十分的剑拔弩张。  
布朗的呼吸深沉，他的自控力很强，饶是如此也要被男孩青涩大是卖力的挑逗激发出不好的一面，他抚摸玩弄着男孩的头发，蓬松柔软，好像长毛的家猫，他按压男孩的头皮，男孩在他的手下叹息出声，灼热的气息吹在他的硬挺上。  
他更硬了，他快要忍不住了。  
他的大男孩，初生的小狼崽，曾经被圈养的长毛猫终于伸出手抚上他的胯部，他用两只手指勾住内裤的边沿缓慢的扯下来，男人的阴茎弹了出来拍在他的侧脸上，男孩小声惊呼了一声，然后稳住自己。  
这好大，我从没这么近距离的看过，它真的好大。布莱恩想着，他伸出手触碰它，带着一丝好奇和不可思议以及热情和迫切，他用一只手握住它，另一只手托住男人的囊袋，他先是试探性的伸出舌头舔了一口——头顶上的男人的呼吸停滞了——接着他停顿了一下，然后张开嘴用口腔包住男人的阴茎。他尽力了，但是他依然做不到完整的将它放进嘴里，他还是太初级了，他尽力的讨好着嘴里的硬挺，用舌头描绘它的形状，收紧口腔然后努力的吞咽，接着毫无疑问，他被呛到了，不是因为男人射了，而是他自己被自己呛到，他太差劲了，他抬起眼睛看了男人一眼，背光让他完全看不见男人的表情，他只看到男人毫无动作，他找回呼吸的节后接着上前，他双手撑在男人的大腿上，然后伸出舌头将这根巨物从根部——从两个囊袋——开始舔一直舔到顶端，然后他再次抬起眼往上看去。  
下一秒他就被扯着头发拉起来，在一秒的慌乱之后他撞上布朗的嘴唇，对方压迫着他转了个身，接着对方将他抱起来放在桌上，男孩的双腿分开让布朗挤进来，他缠在他的典狱长身上，他们的嘴唇按压研磨，火辣且充满攻击性，对方抽出他的皮带把他的双手束在身前，男人把他的双手绑在一起的时候看着他的眼睛。布莱恩呼吸颤抖的追逐着对方的嘴唇，他啃咬着对方的下嘴唇，接着也望进对方的眼睛。  
他想要。布兰恩在布朗挥开桌面上的资料然后被放倒在上面的时候想着，他抬起腰任由对方扒下他的裤子。他想要，他想要对方进入他，用手指操到他高潮，再用那根阴茎让他忘记一切，他不管自己的叫声是不是整个监狱都听得见，他不管别人是不是喊他典狱长的小婊子，他不在乎。他想要克兰西 布朗的阴茎进入他的身体，他就是典狱长的小婊子。

他的大男孩热情的回应他的一切动作，在他亲吻他的额头眼睛鼻梁下巴的时候贴近他，拉扯他的衬衣，没有遮盖物的双腿夹住他的胯部，被皮带束缚的手的挂在他的后颈上。布朗一手扣住他的腰，力度极大留下了指痕，年轻人仰起头叹息着发出颤抖的呻吟，他微微挣扎了一下接着更加靠近男人。布朗的另一之手顺着对方的腰际按压向上附抚摸揉捏，他按压男孩的乳头的同时用吻封住对方根本没有打算忍耐的呻吟，对方热情地回吻他，用舌头挽留他，年轻人的手臂向前他的大臂架在布朗厚实的肩膀上小臂上屈手指伸进男人的头发里。布朗的小宠物是一个注重个人卫生的小宠物，他的指甲修剪的圆润，衬托出他的手干净又漂亮，这双手刚刚握住一杆凶器——真的那个，掉在地上的警棍——沾满鲜血，赋予它们异样的美。布朗的手转向对方的后背，他抚摸着他背后的线条，他的小男友的背部有一道很长的伤口，那是布朗手下最不听话的小子弄得，为此他让那个小混蛋吃尽苦头丢进天知道那个角落任其腐烂。  
我完蛋了。布朗想着，他亲吻着布莱恩，男孩的眼睫毛颤抖，在与他接吻的时候闭着眼，看起来纯良又无害，而他隐藏在阴影面的那半张脸上的血污添加了一些暴力的色彩。我完蛋了，我爱上他了。他狠狠的用舌头操着这个小子，他的认知为他带来了不安，他恨死了这种脱离掌控的感觉，被他人牵制给他带来弱点。我他妈的真的爱上他了。他闭上眼更加深入的吻着年轻人，年轻人滚烫的鼻息拍在他的脸上，潮湿，灼热，充满期待和渴望。  
“克兰西.......”他在接吻的空隙间轻声喊着男人的名字，他紧紧地抓住他。“克兰西......”  
布朗的手游离在对方的背上，他往上按压男孩的脖子，对方叹息着继续吻他，年轻人的嘴唇已经泛起鲜艳的红色，鼻梁上甚至有一处齿痕。他的手向上伸进男孩的头发，他抓住这团柔软让渴望的动物离开了一些。  
“你要吃掉我吗？你想吃了我吗，典狱长。”布莱恩半睁着眼睛，水汽蔓延，泪水顺着他歪头的动作滑落。他失去了思考的能力，他放弃了思考，他所有的一切都遵循着他的自我。  
布朗尼里面可以加入大麻，调查局的卧底放任自己被这种梦幻又失控的感觉捕获。  
“是的，小鬼。”  
男人的声音沙哑低沉，透出情欲和攻击性，他的动作并不温柔，比布莱恩多经历过的任何一次性爱都要粗暴失控，但是他渴望被支配，他渴望被拥有被需要，他渴望被拥抱被保护，他渴求对方的体温和呼吸，他钟情于对方的气味和声音，每次当那双蓝色的眼睛看向他的时候他都会颤抖，他想要开口说实话，他想要告诉他自己是谁，他想要承认胆怯害怕那个后果，他害怕对方离他而去，他将失去他所爱上的一切。对方想要将他拆吃入腹，他有什么可拒绝的权利呢？他自认为的那条界线已经被破坏，他们不再是站在隔离墙两侧通过一个洞口感受对方的偷情者，布莱恩自己暴力的击碎了那道边界，他跨越了道德和法律，他们之间没有不同了，他们一样的被淤泥覆盖，对方心狠手辣，自己满手鲜血，还有什么比这个更加般配且火辣的呢？布莱恩睁开眼，他看着布朗。  
短暂的沉默降临，室内只有他们粗重的呼吸声。  
布朗扯住布莱恩的头发拉扯着他仰起头，对方跟随着那个力度挺起上身贴近面前人的怀抱，年轻人发出一声惊呼，而其中的欲望令布朗发硬，他已经硬挺着站在这里太久了，他俯下身，对方的手紧紧的环着他的后颈，他啃咬着男孩的脖子，那漂亮的弧线像是垂死的天鹅。男人将他——失控且疯狂，但是不失火辣——的小情人放倒在桌上，对方肩膀以上的地方悬空着，男孩发出不太舒服的抱怨声。  
“这样我的脖子好酸。”  
“你等会儿就不会注意到了。”布朗的手臂架住男孩的大腿把他往他的方向拖了一下，他的硬挺撞击在男孩的屁股上，男孩发出难耐的声音。  
“快操我，求你了，快进来。”男孩抬起头注视布朗，他的眼睛里已经盛满了泪水，他咬着下唇看向男人的胯部，然后又再次看着男人的眼睛。  
这个时候了他居然还会脸红。布朗深深的吸了口气。对方的手还挂在他的后颈上，它维持着一个半弯着腰的不舒服的姿势，他想了一会儿，在对方不满的声音中——他甚至尝试收紧手臂——把他剥下来，失去支撑力后布兰恩躺在桌面上，他现在只有半个脑袋在桌子外。布朗伸手打开抽屉——在布莱恩脑袋下面——拿出了手铐，他俯下身，拉起男孩的手腕的时候和他接吻，然后用手铐的一边扣住皮带的中间，另一边锁在他抽屉下面的横杆上，他站起身双手扶住布莱恩的大腿，男孩眨眨眼，在台灯暖黄的灯光下年轻的躯体饱含力量又兼具柔软，他顺着男孩的大腿抚摸上他的屁股，他一向喜欢这个瘦小但是又紧实有肉的小屁股，他用一只手抬高男孩一边的大腿，另一只手揉捏对方的屁股然后来到他们都熟悉的地方。他把手放在男孩的阴茎上揉搓了一下，他撸动这个小东西，男孩大声呻吟着放浪的喘息，没有多久就发泄在他的手上，他把手指伸进男孩的嘴里，对方立刻用舌头缠绕上来吮吸舔吻，在把他的食指整个含进嘴里的时候还抬起眼睛望了他一眼，他压了压手指以示警告，男孩在他的手指根部留下齿痕然后放开了他。  
“咬人的宠物需要一些教育，小鬼。”他说。“我以为你是对我有所需求。”  
“我需求你给我的一切，给我，克兰西。”他抬起腿，大腿夹住他的腰。

第一根手指进入的时候男孩闷哼着试图放松自己，他粗略地给他扩张了一下就加入了第二根手指，男孩的呼吸声中带上了一丝痛楚但是更多的是兴奋。  
他的小宠物真的有当宠物的天分。布朗想着。教好了得是个多么夺目的小孩啊。  
他的两根手指在男孩体内模仿着性交的动作穿刺抽插，他弯曲手指寻找那个能够令这个矜持——这次之前他都非常的害羞——的小鬼尖叫出声的弱点。  
而这并没有耗费多久，男人近乎无情的按压着他的前列腺，在他的敏感带肆意妄为。布莱恩大声呻吟着喊叫，他的手被锁住无法动弹，手铐的声音清脆，他的双手紧紧的扣住那根铁杆。布朗要用手指把他操上一个快速的高潮，而他刚刚才射了一次还无法硬起来，但是体内逐渐堆积而起的快感令他疯狂，灼烧他的灵魂榨干他体内的水分，他拱起腰试图远离，但是男人有先见之明一样的紧紧地卡住他的大腿，他被钉在桌面上，像是祭品供奉给神明，这个神明正用两根手指操的他脚趾蜷起放浪的呻吟。  
他感觉过了没多久他的堤坝被欲望的洪水冲垮，他在桌面上弹起来，又因为各种牵制无助的扭动然后跌落回桌面。高潮来的猛烈刺激，大男孩的大脑一片空白，他大口喘息着呼吸新鲜空气，他都不知道什么时候自己屏住了呼吸。  
他被布朗用两根手指操到了无射精高潮，这对他来说新鲜但是过于刺激了，布莱恩浑身脱力，身上覆盖了一层薄汗，他侧着头喘息，甚至没有力气抬起眼睛看向布朗。  
布朗没有停下，他加入了第三根手指，男孩发出一声发着抖的喘息表示抗议，他需要一些时间恢复，无射精高潮的身体更加敏感，男人施加给他的疼痛和欲望都成倍增加，男孩委屈的呻吟着，然后男人加入了第四根手指。  
当对方抽出手指的时候布莱恩追逐着那个感觉往下靠了一些，换来了典狱长的一巴掌，打在他的屁股上，他惊呼一声转过头看向对方，他恢复的差不多了，男人在用四根手指扩张他的时候并没有乱来，这给了他一些喘息的机会，布莱恩看着布朗朝他压下来，他抬起腿缠住男人的腰，如果不是因为他的手被锁住他就会整个儿缠在对方身上像个八爪鱼，布朗看起来很好，很耐看。布莱恩盯着男人近在咫尺的蓝眼睛。我就是被这双眼睛给弄完蛋的。他眨眨眼。  
布朗没有说什么话，他一只手环住男孩的腰，一直手撑在他的身侧，男人直视他的脸——这让他有些紧张有些期待也有些难堪——被欲望加深的蓝色眼睛紧紧地盯着他，男孩紧张的咽了口口水，他们之前搞上的时候从来没有过这么紧张，他咬着下唇，接着他感受到了，不同于手指的粗大的炽热的器官进入他，缓慢但是坚定，每一寸的进入都令他汗毛竖起兴奋的不能自持，他仰起头叹息着，饱含情感和渴望，他开始恨布朗把他锁起来了。  
当布朗开始动作的时候布莱恩又开始感谢他了，他的手指紧紧的抓住那根杆子承受着对方有力又粗暴的撞击，每一下都撞击在他的敏感带，他很快就被这样直接的进攻拨撩到硬了起来，他大腿的肌肉在每一次撞击的时候收紧，又在对方抽出的时候颤抖着放松，他控制不住的发出喊叫，包含着各种赞美和怂恿，以及最终要的，布朗的名字，他喊着在他体内的男人的名字，被他撞击的支离破碎的声音试图呼唤他，他没有得到回应，男人只是干他，扣紧他不让他逃走，男孩的声音有些沙哑了，他带着颤抖的泣音挺起身体，他又要到了，对方今晚的强势和控制令他发狂，对方一次高潮都没有但是他即将迎来——算上开头把他撸出来那次——第三次高潮，他的身体颤抖对他嘶吼着抗议他的过度使用，他的肌肉紧绷，身体微微离开桌面。  
“克兰西——”他哭着叫着男人的名字。  
男人的手抚摸上他的头发，接着他的侧脸，男孩贪恋的蹭着那只手的手心，然后对方顺着他的额头眉骨眼眶脸颊下颚滑下，接着轻轻的按在他的脖子上。  
布莱恩停滞了呼吸。  
男人停止了动作。  
“你相信我吗？”布朗——他的控制狂男朋友，他的拯救者，他在这片噩梦之地找到的真爱——在灯光照不到的黑暗中发声询问，他语带诱惑引导着他说出他需要的答案。  
他有什么可抵抗的，他已经完全坠入其中不可自拔了。  
“是的，长官。”男孩看着男人，坚定的用沙哑的声音回答。  
那是全新的体验，男人继续起来他的动作，更加的凶猛，布莱恩被他顶到在桌上滑动，办公桌也发出了不小的抗议声，接着那只放在他咽喉上的手开始收紧，那只手很大也很热，一只手就能握住他的颈脖——也许也因为他的脖子很细，他的家人曾说过他的身材问题“你太瘦了，你需要多吃点。”他的母亲说过——压迫感令他的呼吸变得困难，他艰难地喘息，发出被卡住的呻吟声，断断续续又无法停止，他张大嘴想要更多的空气，那只手还在收紧，而窒息带来的紧张感令他的身体更加敏感，男人撞击他前列腺的快感被放大，他难过的挣扎，双腿在男人腰迹收紧，他的手挣扎着想要脱离束缚，他克制不住的收紧身体，而对方依然没有放手，对方保持着那个力度掐着他，他不能呼吸了，年轻人快速的眨眼，恐慌感袭击了他。我没有做好准备，远远没有，我害怕，天哪，我害怕。他在心里大声喊叫着，眼前的景色开始变得模糊。我说了我信任他。他想。我信任他。他要住嘴唇。天哪我好害怕。  
接着他感到压力消失了，所有的压力，脖子上的压迫感，身体里堆砌的快感和体内压迫着他的挤压感，统统都消失了，他处在一片白色中，漂浮着，然后坠落。  
他感到一只手温柔的擦着他的脸，一个吻印在他的嘴唇上，他顺从的张开嘴让对方进来，他的手——不知道什么时候被解开了——环上男人，他喜欢拥抱他，对方抚摸着他的头深深的吻他，然后拉开距离。  
“没事了。”布朗说。  
“我爱你。”布莱恩的手紧紧的揪紧男人的衬衣。那感受到他这句话说出口的时候喉咙的刺痛和自己声音的沙哑，他都不确定对方是不是听到了，直到对方愣住之后试图离开。他恐慌的抓紧他。“我爱你。”他又说了一次。“我有事情要告诉你。”他下定决心了。  
对方叹口气搂住他的腰帮他坐起来，男孩这个时候才感受到全身无力，他一动都不想动。  
“我先把这里收拾干净，给我们换一身衣服，你再来说你的小秘密。”布朗摸着他的头，他老是喜欢摸他的头，他总有一天会因为这个秃掉。“现在保持别动，你没有看上去那么轻。”男人把他抱起来放在旁边的沙发上，然后扔给他一盒餐巾纸。  
布莱恩咬着下唇抽出纸巾清理自己，布朗没有射在他身体里，他不知道是应该开心还是失望——好吧是失望——他也不知道在他说完这些事情之后还会不会有这样在一起的机会，他只知道他不说就一定会后悔。  
布莱恩静静地清理自己，然后看着布朗收拾乱七八糟的办公室，他看着男人被他弄乱的头发和对方的背影，昏暗的灯光下他觉得很幸福，他决定要说了。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后他说他要说了是指他要告诉布朗他是卧底要反水喂情报了（被坑警告


End file.
